How To Throw A Reunion
by Seis Fleur
Summary: The Straw Hats Pirates reunited at Zoro & Robin's home after ten years Monkey D Luffy had became the Pirate King. Zoro/Robin & Luffy/Nami.


**Title: How To Throw A Reunion  
****Theme: #18 - Rainbow  
****Pairings: A little Zoro/Robin hints and Luffy/Nami hints.  
****Setting: Set ten years after Luffy had became the Pirate King.**

**Shakky and Rayleigh inspired this fanfic. Seriously I had fun imagining their lives in the future. Here's a quick one written messily. I'd just like to thank you for reading and reviewing my stories. I'm so grateful (: This one's a bit suck-ish, by the way.**

The big whale squealed. Though his head was covered with scars, which were once painful wounds covered with an effortless drawing of the symbol of the Pirate King, Straw Hat Luffy, the big whale was actually happy.

"Laboon!" A colourfully dressed skeleton called, adjusting his signature hat. He hooked his cane on his arm. "I also can't wait to meet Luffy. Yohohoho! It has been ten years!"

True, it has been ten years since the Straw Hat Pirates separated, going their own way after the legendary war between good and evil, which made Monkey D. Luffy, the next renowned name after Gol D. Roger. Ten years had passed since they've reached their dreams, ten years has passed since Brook reunited with Laboon, the playful whale.

After ten years apart, he wondered how everyone else looked like. Sabaody Archipelago has not changed much, maybe a little merrier, but less the havoc. The absence of the Tenryuubito clearly have made Sabaody Archipelago a more peaceful place to live at, it had been a vacation spot for humans and fishmen since then.

"Oi Brook!" The cyborg called from a distance. The blue star painted on his metal arms made him recognizable in just an instant. "Are you coming in or what?"

"Ah, Franky-san." Brook said. "Laboon and I will just wait for Luffy-san and the rest outside here."

"Pretty excited, heh." Franky replied, his signature cat-like sunglasses reflecting the sunlight like suuuppeerrrr. "If you want tea I'll bring some for you. I'm gonna go in and get some Cola."

"Alright, Frrranky-san!" The skeleton was as cheerful as ever.

Franky left Brook and Laboon, heading to the two storeys cottage further on the top of the hillside, within walking distance from the shore. The cottage, though old fashion, is rather new, as it was built by Franky himself. The cyborg even designed the door fit enough for his modified large metallic body to pass through.

"Nico Robin! Aww! You're looking suuuuuperrrr as always," Franky said, entering the lounge. It was fully furnished with plenty of table-and-chairs set, fitting its purpose as a little bar. There weren't any costumers at the moment. A tall, raven-haired lazy stood behind the bar, wiping the electronic coffeemaker with a piece of white cloth.

"Franky-san. I didn't know you've arrived," she smiled. "The coffeemaker couldn't function since two days ago. Would you mind checking it?"

"Let me have a look," he said, sitting on the bar as Robin carried the coffeemaker and placed it in front of him. "Did you know Brook's outside?"

"Yes," she said, smiling. "I could hear Laboon from here. I can't wait to see the others."

Franky loosened a few screws, looking up at Robin and smiled. He proceeded repairing the coffeemaker, shaking his head.

"What?" She asked, putting her hands on her curvy hips.

"Nothing. You always remind me of Shakky," Franky said, referencing Robin's dark-coloured clothes, well-maintained body and a youthness that seemed to embed on her face. "And Zoro's like Rayleigh! You guys have so much in resemblance!" He found it a little amusing.

Robin let out a little laugh, she had to agree with Franky. Like Shakky, Robin had been taking care of the bar all day, reading historical books in her free time and maintaining the house; and like Rayleigh, the first mate of Monkey D. Luffy spends his day training outside, looking for some booze in town and sometimes he didn't even return home for a week or two. Like Shakky and Rayleigh too, they weren't living as each other spouses, just two close friends who had their way of life the way they wanted.

"How are they?" Robin asked.

"They're good," Franky said. After successfully carrying Thousand Sunny to the end of the New World, he had settled down at Sabaody Archipelago, doing ship-coating business with Rayleigh and sometimes visiting Robin and Zoro, doing maintenance around their house and having coffee with Robin – though he'd have Cola instead. "Rayleigh said he wanted to come over later. He'd wanna meet Luffy too. Where's Zoro, by the way?"

"Somewhere," Robin answered. "I don't know, he went out yesterday and didn't return home last night."

The door opened suddenly, and to Robin and Franky's attention, their much beloved sharpshooter appeared at the door. "Behold! Captain Usopp-sama the brave warrior of the sea has arrived! _Sogeki no shimatte…_"

"Usopp-kun!" Robin called cheerfully, tilting her head with the smile. Usopp was not dressed in overalls anymore now, his brown shirt, however, wasn't fully buttoned and kept his built abs exposed. He still was wearing his signature boots, his Kabuto still hung on his back.

"You really loved that slingshot of yours," Franky said, as Robin took out some Cola from the fridge.

"Couldn't leave the house without it," Usopp said. "Brook's outside. I miss you guys! I miss Luffy!"

"Cola, Usopp-kun?" Robin offered. "I'm sorry, my coffeemaker is still being repaired, apparently. This is all I could offer you."

"Aw Robin-chan! You're so cool!" Franky said, giving her a thumbs up.

Usopp nodded, accepting the bottle of Cola. "Brook's outside, have you seen him?"

"Yep, he came with me," Franky said. "Alright Robin-chan. Your coffeemaker is now as good as new!"

"Thank you, Franky," Robin said, putting the coffeemaker into place. "Well, I'm hoping to hear much stories from you, Usopp-kun!"

"I have many tales to tell you guys too, ahem, of the brave warrior Captain Usopp-sama!"

Franky removed his sunglasses. "You never change, boy."

"SUGOOOOIIII!" The loud kid-like voice outside made the three of them exited the house, looking forward to see the owner of the familiar voice. Usopp gazed in awe, Franky smiled and Robin puts her hands on her hips, still, delighted to see yet another old friend again after ten years apart.

Nothing much have changed with Chopper, except for the colour of his hat – which is now red and gold polished together, with a white X marking – and growing a few inches taller in his normal reindeer-human state. He seemed to enjoy jumping on Laboon's head, and Laboon seemed to enjoy entertaining him as well.

"Chopper!"

There is nothing cuter than their little reindeer doctor's joyful face. "Everyone!"

He jumped down Laboon, landing on the soft earthy mangrove roots of Mangrove 45. He ran towards the three of them – it seems like he had already greeted Brook earlier – and hugged their knees. "I miss you guys so much!"

"We miss you too, little guy," Franky said, getting ready to dazzle Usopp and Chopper with new features of his mechanical body, while Robin went to greet Brook.

"Why haven't you came inside, Brook-san?"

"I just wanted to share with Laboon my new hope, Robin-san," Brook said, emotionally. "I hope it would come true – seeing a panty. Robin-san, would you mind if I see-"

"No," Robin said quickly.

"Oh well," Brook said, in half disappointment. "At least I still can try Nami-san, right Laboon? Yohohoho!"

"ROBIN-CHWANNNN!"

Yet another familiar voice greets them from far. Their ships' cook, Black Leg Sanji has arrived, finally, and seemed to be carrying a bubblefulls of ration. When Sanji called Robin on the Den Den Mushi, he told her he would be cooking for their little reunion. Robin had cleaned her kitchen for Sanji to use, and even her pots and pans are all squeaky clean now.

"Robin-chwan! Robin-chwan! Robin-chwan! Robin-chwan!"

"Oi, you're so damn noisy!"

It looked like Sanji didn't came alone. A man with black robes and a green haramaki walked beside him, looking very much annoyed. Behold, the first mate of Captain Luffy, the sake-loving swordsman with no internal compass who have beaten the gigantic bejewelled sword of the Sichibukai 'Hawkeye' Mihawk, ten years ago, too.

"Shut up, you marimo-baka!"

"They still really love each other, do they?" Franky commented sarcastically, sighing. Usopp, Chopper and Brook called out for them excitedly.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji greeted Robin immediately, taking her hand. And if read hearts could appear on one's eyes, Sanji would definitely have them throbbing on his face. "You have become even more beautiful now!"

Robin laughed at Sanji's compliment, feeling flattered. "Do you want to know the secret of my youth?"

"EHHH?" Chopper jumped, surprised of the coincidental Dr. Kureha's reference.

"Oi, dartbrow, don't overdo it," Zoro said coldly.

"Robin-chwan, I can't wait to catch up with you and listen to how you've grown to be so beautiful over this ten years," Sanji said, kissing her hand as she smiled politely.

"Stupid dartbrow," Zoro said loudly, hitting Sanji's neck with his katana still in cover. "What have I told you, don't touch Nico Robin!"

"Zoro and Sanji sure miss each other," Usopp told Chopper, as Chopper nodded, watching both Sanji and Zoro finally kicking and hitting each other, after ten years apart. You probably thought they'd be reunited with hugs and warm thoughts of the joyful family feelings, but instead it was still the same as the reunion at the same place years ago, before heading to Fishman Island.

Sanji and Zoro aren't Sanji and Zoro if they didn't at least verbally assault each other.

"I thought you said you guys are just friends," Franky said, standing beside Robin.

"I thought so too, or maybe he knows something I didn't know," She replied.

"Well, that leaves only Nami, Luffy and Jinbei," Franky said, sighing again. "Okay, I gotta break these two up. Oi Zoro! Help me up with the barbecue set so that Sanji can start cooking!"

To their surprise, the two stopped fighting and gritted their teeth in much annoyance instead.

Laboon squealed again, making Chopper jumped in much excitement. "They're coming! They're coming! Laboon said Luffy arrived!" Just then did bubbles of air surfaced on the sea followed by a gigantic bubble, coating something they have missed dearly – Thousand Sunny. Their faces flushed with excitement and tears of nostalgia at the sight of the ship.

"Everyone!" Their beloved captain, in his red cloak, jumped down the ship and hugged everyone. "I'm so happy to see you guys again!"

Nami and Jinbei followed, joining the fiesta. Nami had her ginger locks tied up, and her clothes are much less revealing than before – her pinwheel-and-mikan tattoo still revealed, but this is definitely one of the times where you could hardly see Nami's bellybutton. She ran and hugged Robin first before she greeted the rest of them. "It's so nice to see you guys again!"

"NAMI-SWAAANNNN!" Sanji said, ready to throw her arms around both girls.

"I'm hungry already. Sanji, meat!" Luffy said, though hungry, but agitated with a possibility to turn an evening barbecue into a feast of sake-drinking and chopstick dance like he always did in every places he had travelled.

"We'll help carry the things inside," Robin said, taking the rations away from Sanji and handing some to Nami. The girls walked towards the cottage and Sanji followed from behind.

"Ero-cook, if you touch her you're dead," Zoro warned again, the rest of them chatter on.

"What was that all about?" Nami asked Sanji, as they entered the cottage. Robin and Nami placed the rations on the table, while Sanji takes out the pots and bowls from the kitchen.

Sanji raised his shoulders, proceeded taking out a cigarette and lights it. "He's so protective of Robin-chan."

"Family-like bond?" Robin guessed. "We practically live together, I assume that was his brotherly behaviour…"

"He did knocked me, stupid marimo," Sanji said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aww, do you want me to treat it for you, Sanji-kun?" Nami offered.

Ladies and gentlemen, Sanji had just melted into a pink lava of love.

Nami laughed, missing the affection of their loverboy cook. "Or, Robin, it could be he thinks you're his."

Robin laughed. "Do you mean he has feelings for me? I didn't know he could have feelings for a woman."

"Yeah, I thought he's gay too. But c'mon Robin, you've been living with him for ten years. Have you no feelings for him?"

Robin smiled again , with a noticeable blush. "I don't think he's interested in me, though."

"Seriously, Robin? You're hot and sexy and if I were him, I would've done you some sexual harassment – sorry – true story."

"Robin-chwan is hot and sexy!" Sanji interrupted, approving. "That shitty marimo's probably too stupid to not fall in love with you!"

Robin sighed. "Living with a person long enough does not necessarily involve falling in love, no? Like you and Luffy. You both had been sailing the four seas for ten years, him having more adventures and you completing your world map. Don't tell me you both have feelings for each other?"

"MEAT." Their captain appeared out of nowhere, holding his hand over his stomach. "HUNG. GER. RY."

"Luffy, you already had meat on the ship," Nami said, knocking his head lightly. "But I'm not surprised of your monster appetite. You'll have meat soon, okay?"

"How soon?"

"As soon as Sanji cooks some."

Luffy got excited at Sanji, again. "Sanji, I miss your cooking! Hurry up and whip something up!"

Sanji blew a puff of cigarette smoke, holding three fingers above his curly eyebrows. "Alright, Captain!"

"It's Pirate King now," Luffy corrected him.

"Ay, Pirate King!" Sanji said, while Nami laughed at his comic behaviour.

"I'm going see Laboon some more," Luffy said, taking Nami's hand. "Nami, come!"

"Luffy, I'm going to stay for a while and help Sanji with the marinating, okay?"

"But Nami, it's not fun when you're not around."

Robin let out a teasing cough.

"It'll only be for a while," Nami said. "And then I'll join you, okay?"

Luffy sulked, a little. "Okay. Woah nice house. Is this your house Robin?"

"Yes, Franky made it," Robin answered. "Pretty cosy, isn't it?"

"It is! I'll have Franky build a house for me too, then. The Pirate King's house. It has to be filled with-"

"-meat," Sanji and Nami said together, finishing off their Captain's sentences.

"Aww don't worry, Nami!" Luffy said. "I'll have Franky make you a big room for you to draw your maps!"

Nami coughed, surprised. "M-my room? Me?"

"Yeah, you'll live with me right? Who else are gonna take care of you if I'm not with you?"

Robin looked at Nami teasingly, while Sanji pretended it was a joke.

"Sure, Captain," Nami said, smiling. "Go ahead! We'll go out in a minute."

They watched Luffy exit the house through the front door, excited for the great giant blue whale. Robin sighed. "What did I tell you?"

"As you to, nee-san," Nami replied, sorting out the rations on the table, smiling to herself at the unintended sweetness of her captain.


End file.
